Save me
by Theabomination
Summary: It wasn't that strange for Gilbert to meet new people in the ten years he had been gone, but this one kid was different then all the others Gilbert had ever introduced to him. William Turner was his name and Oz sure wanted to know more about him and Oz had always been good with dealing with new faces, but damn... William wasn't making it easy for him at all, though that may change.


**Save me**

* * *

**I hope I did well on this story! I have to give credit to Lovelydemon cause she was a big help to me, so thank her as well! ^_^**

**This is after the anime ends, but I might use some elements from the manga ^^ this is an OCxOz story cause at the request of a good friend, she wanted a uke Oz. Lol well yes, she got what she wanted! XP but Oz will top sometimes too...errr...though the smut won't come until later chapters, I gotta get the story going first and all that crap.**

**This'll have one-sided AlicexOz as well. Maybe some other background pairings as well...Not sure ^_^;**

**This will also have a side of GilxOc cause I don't want my Gilly to be lonely and even though I really love Ozbert...This is mainly a yaoi story so I'll let it slide. This will be rated M for William's potty mouth, child abuse, underage sex, mentions of self harm, character Deaths, implied rape of a minor, future pregnancy, violence and yaoi of course...oh and some character bashing...On William's part! XD**

**Don't like then don't read. Review kindly. Sorry for the long AN and short chapter, I'll try harder to keep these short and chapters long. ENJOY! ^^**

**I do not own Pandora hearts or any of the characters except for my OCs. Heh, especially my little Willy ^^**

***William stomps toward me* William: "Don't fucking call me that!"**

**Me: Eep! *runs away***

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_'William do this!' 'William do that!' 'William! William! William! Arrrrgh, just shut the fuck up for once you fucking bitch! _Were the thoughts of a more than irritated William Turner heading home late from work. Once again. He was running full speed down the streets of Reviel, upon entering the market place he had to carefully manuever himself past the fair amount of people who were still around making last minute buys as the sun was going down signaling the nearing end of yet another bothersome day.

"Shit..." William cursed for the hundredth time, it was really all his stupid boss's fault! That stupid woman was always keeping him after to clean up after her other lazy-ass employees! For Christs sake, she could just fucking fire them if they can't do their job right, but NO! She threatens to fire _him_ if he doesn't take care of _their_ shit! He really just wanted to cuss that bitch out and quit that fucking job, but it was a popular restaurant and he made real good money there so he had to suck it up and do as he was told. Even though it was a bitch to get to his job and back, especially on foot.

_God, I just hope Lucy won't be punished because of me._ He thought with a bit of panic, because 'that man' had the tendency to threaten hurt his precious sister just because of him. And he hated him because that...Among other reasons as well.

"Hey!"

William glanced back momentarily to see a middle aged round man on the ground glaring at him, flushed and cursing; he was a drunk obviously. And William might have accidentally knocked him down without realizing because he was lost in thought and in a rush...But it wasn't like he really gave a damn. Stupid drunk old man should've moved his big ass out the way in the first place.

_I swear if that bastard does anything to her..._William's thoughts trailed off as he finally hurried out of the market place to finally being on the bridge that led him to his neighborhood. Usually on foot when he was walking with his sister to work it took half an hour but when he was running at full speed like he just was, it took him less than 20 minutes. Yes...He was a fast runner. He had to be.

So by the time he got to his apartment, he was breathing hard and sweating, he didn't bother to stop and catch his breath, he ran up the stairs till he was on the very first floor and didn't even bother to knock when he got to the door. Instead he barged right in, and quickly slammed the door shut and locked it and then leaned back on it to finally let himself catch his breath.

That is until a sudden sound of glass being broken startled him enough to whip his head to the right where he saw _him._ The very bastard William hated with a passion, his adopted father Darcy. He was a tall middle-aged man with long shaggy black hair that hung around his shoulders, bangs in his face; dangling over hazy brown eyes that had dark bags under them. Darcy was a drunk. A no-good abusive drunk that liked to beat him every time he felt William did something wrong or just for the fucking hell of it. He hasn't yet put his hands on Lucille, William made sure of that.

And with a quick scan of the Kitchen/Living room, he found no trace of his sister which gave him a bit of relief. He turned his attention back to Darcy, a man he would never call father, and saw all the empty booze bottles scattered around him in the kitchen, some were even broken and the strong smell of alcohol made him wrinkle his nose in disgust, the smell and the sight of that drunk bastard made him feel sick himself.

William gave a sigh, turning to slip off his shoes before returning his attention back to the drunk man in the kitchen, "Where's Lucy?" He said, he had an idea but...He didn't trust this bastard.

Darcy blinked, as if he just realized someone else was in the house with him. His hazy hollow brown eyes shifted around until they focused on William who looked right back at him with a glare. "Darcy! Where's Lucy?" William barked causing Darcy to sit up straight, knocking over a few empty booze bottles off the table. William rolled his eyes at the sound of them breaking.

"W-Where da *hic* phuck 'ou peen?!" Darcy slurred trying to point a finger towards William, but of course he was drunk, so he was obviously pointing in the wrong direction. William rolled his eyes, once again, at the action and begun to walk over to the drunk man, kicking away booze bottles in his path. "I've been at work, where the fuck do you think I've been?" He hissed standing a few feet away from him. Darcy slumped down in his seat, head rolled around before dropping and he hiccupped, "*Hic* Where da hell mah booze at?" he mumbled

William scoffed, "Have you looked around you, there's fucking booze bottles all around this place. I have to come home to a fucking pig stall! And another thing," William went over to the counter to swat the four booze bottles that were on there to the floor not caring if he made more of a mess. "Who the fuck do you think has to work to get you this shit anyways?!" He growled irritated.

Because William's back was turned and his attention was on the mess in front of him, he was too late to realized Darcy getting up and staggering towards him with an empty booze bottle till he smashed it over the side of his head. William let out a yelp before falling to the ground, hissing in pain he knew he was bleeding on the side of his head. "Fucker!" He cursed getting on his hands and knees.

Darcy swayed around but still managed to glare down at the red-head on his knees below him, and he sneered, "Who da phuck you dink 'er talking too...?!" He yelled voice louder than it should've been. William who was clutching his head, looked at his hands to see blood on his right palm; clenching his bloody fist, he smirked up at the bastard, "Well...There's only one fucking drunk in this house, who do you think you bloody bastard?"

Darcy's eyes flashed darkly as he raised the broken and sharp piece of booze glass up in the air ready to strike William who would've lunged at the man if it weren't for a voice calling out to stop them,

"Father stop."

Darcy froze, his weapon froze just inches from striking William who also froze at the familiar voice. Peeking over Darcy, William saw it was-

"Lucy!"

Darcy's 19 year old daughter, and William's adopted older sister; Lucille Turner. Standing at the door that was the entrance to the hallway that led to their rooms. _So she was in her room the whole time, thank goodness. _William thought with some relief that his sister was okay, but still glared up at the man holding the dangerous broken booze bottle over his head ready to plunge into his skull.

Darcy's hazy eyes widened a bit for a moment before they narrowed at his daughter, "L-Lucille *hic*...I thought...In your room...Now..." His words slurring and were incoherent with not only because of his drunken state but was now laced with drowsiness as he looked to be fighting to keep his own eyes open and focused on his daughter.

Lucille wore a calm expression as she simply stood there looking directly at her father, not seeming surprised or even shocked by the scene before her. Instead she simply tilted her head to the side wearing that same calm but concern expression, "Father...Please don't...You'll kill him." She said voice gentle, she didn't sound afraid or angry.

"S-*hic*So hut?" Darcy replied which made William almost grin at what he said but he stayed quiet. Lucille didn't reply to what her father cruelly said, seeming to ignore it all together as she said, "I shall buy you more booze tomorrow, father, so please, go to bed?" she asked taking light steps to fully enter the kitchen where she stood among broken booze bottles and the strong scent of alcohol didn't seem to faze her. Darcy went quiet for a moment before scoffing, tossing the broken shard of glass to the floor where it landed beside William who didn't even flinch but simply stayed put as the drunken man relented in his daughters request muttering and cursing under his breath as he stumbled out of the kitchen and with her help made it to his room that was the first room on the right across from hers.

William continued to kneel there motionless until he heard the reassuring shut and click of Darcy's door before getting to his feet, although staggering as he did because, for being drunk, Darcy still hit pretty hard. William groaned at the throbbing pain on the right side of his head knowing he was gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning. He sighed, cursing under his breath as he stumbled towards the table, sitting on the chair to the left, opposite to where Darcy was sitting. He leaned his head into his trembling hands, closing his eyes trying to will the throbbing pain away but then again, he thought, he's been through worse...Alot worse.

He heard the opening of the hallway door, and he heard the soft padding of feet make its way towards him, but didn't open his eyes until he heard the gentle voice of Lucille. "William?"

William opened his eyes to glance up at his sister, green meeting blue before she smiled small at him and held up a first aid kit, "May I?" she asked politely with a tilt of her head. William looked away and shrugged, "Go ahead." he muttered under his breath, seeing out of the corner of his eyes; he watched her pull the chair Darcy had sat in over to him so he would be sitting next to him, placing the first aid kit on the table; she opened it silently without taking her eyes off of William who didn't meet her gaze. Instead just chose to stare at the dirty counter in front of him.

Only when he felt her warm small hands cup his face did his eyes glance to meet hers, "My, my, look at this," She said with a sigh as she took in the damage, turning his head a bit to get a better look. She lifted his chin a bit before glancing over at the open first aid kit she set on the table and reached in it, "It's not deep," She said taking out the required things and begun to get to work on the wound. "It's just a small cut, should heal by tomorrow if you leave it alone."

William said nothing for a while as his sister used a damp clean cloth to wipe away the blood, and then gave a low hiss when the disinfectant touched his open cut. Lucille mumbled an apology, and then smiled, "Ah~dear William is never able to be on time to anything when asked to. What a bad habit to have." She sighed but more dramatically then the first time. William felt a grin tugging at his lips at the light teasing, his sister always being such a kind and caring person ever since he first met her.

He clicked his tongue, "That bastard really should've stayed at the pub if he was going to be bitching about booze." He said half joking and he knew Lucille knew that. There was a sharp pain that rushed through his head that made William groan and swear colorfully, the throbbing against his skull-Yup, he was right! A fucking headache!

He heard Lucille laugh at his cursing, his sister wasn't like most women; most women who would bitch about his crude language...Just like her mother. It was somewhat scary how much Lucille looked and acted like her mother; from her fair skin, heart-shaped face, to her waist length chocolate brown hair to her big blue eyes. Her calm soothing voice to her caring smiles to her gentle touches...They all reminded William of the strange but beautiful woman that took him...The woman who was kind and strong, the woman who had this unusual sense of humor...Even though William didn't know the woman for very long, only for 3 years before she died, he liked her...Alot...

_Maybe it reminds Darcy as well...Maybe that's why he never wants to-_

"Alright, I'm finished." Lucille says cutting William's train of thought. Lucille leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs and her arms across her chest, "I have to work tomorrow as well, you should come my job after work and we can go shopping together, hmm?" She said. William nods his head in agreement before standing up and was going to start picking up the mess around him when a hand caught his wrist stopping him, he looked down to see Lucille shake her head with a smile, "You rest. I got this."

William bites back the urge to argue that she too needed rest because, even though she doesn't appear so, she can argue the pants off anyone. William gives a sigh, "Fine. But make sure you don't take too long." He said walking out of the kitchen. Lucille gave a soft laugh, "Yes of course." She said watching William disappear into the hallway. Once he was gone, she stood up placing her hands on her hips and looked around; taking in the damage around her she gave a huff, "Alright." She cracked her knuckles with a glint in her eyes, "Let's get started." And got to cleaning

* * *

A chuckle came out of the small blonde boy's mouth as he watched his two friends fighting in the kitchen; he had tried to stop their fighting but decided to give up after they both shouted his name at the same time to ask him who was right. So now he just gazed with an amused smile at the brunette girl and raven haired man.

_What were they fighting about anyway?_ He wondered as he lay down on the sofa and now gazed at the ceiling of Gil's apartment; he still was somehow surprised to know Gilbert had his own apartment now...Well he was a full-grown up man now, he thought. _It's rather boring here though._ Not a single photo, picture, or painting hung on the wall that had a boring blue-grayish color. Well, Oz remembered from a kid, Gilbert didn't really like being in pictures, most of the times he would blush and quickly turn the other way while stuttering something that sounded like 'A simple servant as me shouldn't be on a picture.' So that still hadn't changed even though Gilbert was no longer a servant...Well sort of.

Oz closed his eyes then, not noticing his friends had stopped fighting as soon as they noticed Oz was no longer paying attention to them...

Alice was the first one to walk around the sofa, giving Oz a curious look that the boy could not see since his eyes were closed, only when Gilbert gently flicked the boy's forehead did he open his eyes again, his bright emerald eyes met these dark violent eyes of Alice and the boy immediately smiled at her, "Alice," he greeted the girl.

Alice frowned and crossed her arms, not happy about the fact that Oz had her worried for nothing, though maybe she was a bit too worried...After all, it wasn't that odd to close your eyes for a few seconds when being too tired. Like the girl didn't know that...

"Ah," Oz suddenly realized something, they had stopped fighting. Smiling brightly at his servant and then back at Alice, the girl blushed just slightly when their eyes met. She turned back to Gilbert with her arms crossed, "Sea-weed head, I'm hungry."

"I'm not your house maid! You could just ask nicely!" Gilbert said his voice irritated,

Oz rolled his eyes when hearing they started again, "Ah! I'm hungry!" He interrupted both of them, "How about we go out for dinner?" He suggested and glanced at Gilbert, "How does that sound?"

Gilbert seemed to think about it...And then nodded, "I guess that's fine..."

"To that one restaurant we went last week!?" Alice then asked, way too eagerly. While Gilbert rolled his eyes did Oz smile kindly at the girl, "That sounds good to me," "Yeah...Fine," Gilbert mumbled

"Then let's go!" Alice almost jumped as she grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him off of the sofa he was lying on, the boy almost fell but lucky enough Gilbert was there to save him, giving the girl an annoyed look. "What did I tell you about being too eager?" He muttered while glaring at the girl,

Alice pouted when hearing that, yet did not protest and just silently walked to the door while still holding Oz's hand, muttering something under her breath.

Oz laughed when hearing it and gently petted her head, "It's alright," he whispered and gave her a kind smile making her smile back.

* * *

William took another deep inhale of his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his open window, feeling the cool air stroke his skin and blow his red hair lightly making him have to move it out of his face. William never did like smoking, he started the dreadful habit when he was merely 13 years old and could never stop even if wanted to...He tried to keep the fact that he smoked a secret and the only person who did know was his sister Lucille.

William looked up at the dark sky with endless amount of bright stars scattered across it, he loved looking at the sky especially at night. He felt the sky could tell endless stories; tales of sorrow, of joy, of rage, of happiness, of light and of darkness...Before he could stop himself, his mind begun to wander to a distant memory of when, on a night similar to this one, he met the Turner family. He had spent a year at that damn orphanage in Sablier for over a year and he hated it, he hated everything about that damn place and the people who lived there, especially the damn people at the orphanage. _  
_

_He didn't want to be there, he hated it there. All the children looked so damn happy even though they, too, had lost their families. This was supposed to be his new home? He didn't want this place as his home. He wanted his real home, with his mother and father and his dear older brother. He didn't want this...fake! Everyone here was a fake! Fake smiles, fake laughter, fake happiness and it made him sick!_

He was 6 years old when he first saw the Turner family. They looked like a regular looking family; with a mother, a father and their child. A seemingly perfect little family, all smiles and laughter and no worries or flaws. But of course, he wasn't stupid even being that young, he wasn't oblivious or blind like the stupid children at that hell hole. He could see through their mask of false perfection, it was a truly messed up family...And it only got worse after Lucille's mother died 3 years after taking him in.

_Darcy had always been a drunk, even when Lucille's mother was around but...He didn't drink as much and he was kinder. It was a messed up family, but...It was still a happy one. Even during the days and nights when there was screaming, crying, beatings and blood...He guessed it was better than what he had to go through at the orphanage...Where they-_

William shook his head to clear his thoughts, _There's no damn point in dwelling about the past_. He thought putting out his cigarette but leaving the window open, he liked the cold air anyways. He had to get up early for work anyways, and if he wanted to avoid that bastard.

_I just hope I don't have 'that' dream again..._Were his last trailing thoughts before he closed his eyes to sleep letting the familiar darkness consume him into deep slumber.

* * *

**Yeeeaaaah...Sooo...There's my OC, everyone! :D What'd you think of William? XD lol the next chapter is gonna be more about his sister Lucille because she plays a big part in the story as well...And you may go hating on her father Darcy but...He ain't your typical "Drunk abusive father" ^^**

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please-*Loud familiar voice interrupts me*  
**

**"There you are!"**

***Turns to see William coming at me* HOLY SH-! *Starts running again!* PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Me: AAAAAAH! NO! WILLY DON'T HURT MAMA! DX**

**William: I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT! *chases after me***


End file.
